


Home Alone

by sexual_sith_lord



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, I guess maybe, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, honestly my writing is trash omfg, if you squint maybe, just like me, let's sin together, tate watches you, tate's a fucking perv, there's not really a plot, this guys a fucking murderer but he's still hot wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexual_sith_lord/pseuds/sexual_sith_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're left home alone......but you're never alone in the murder house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> honestly guys......i thought of this concept last night....this is trash omg. but you're here so we're sinning together.

"Honey, we're leaving now!" Your mom called up the stairs. You came out of your room and walked down the stairs. "Lock the door behind us." Your dad said walking out the door to start the car. "We'll be back soon." Your mom said grabbing her purse and giving you a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. "Bye!" You called out and shut the door locking it and running back upstairs to your room.

Your parents we're leaving to go on a date for their anniversary and were leaving you home alone. You lived in the so called "murder house". Your parents didn't believe in ghosts, but you did. You've never seen any....yet. When you moved in you researched about everyone that died in this house, so you would know if someone broke in or if their just one of the poor souls that got stuck here. 

You walked into your room and closed the door. You didn't have to but it was a habit. You put on some music and grabbed your favourite book and sat against the headboard opening it up to the place you left off. A few minutes went by and you felt oddly aroused. You didn't know why. Maybe it was your teenage hormones acting up. You tried to ignore it but you just kept getting more turned on. You sighed and placed your book mark in and closed the book and set it on your bedside table. You reached over and turned off your music. 

You slowly moved your hand down your torso and started rubbing your inner thigh and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in. You lifted your shirt over you're head and unhooked your bra throwing it on top of your discarded shirt. You unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off throwing them on the floor with the rest of your clothes. You sighed and began playing with your breasts. You ran your thumb over one of your nipples making it hard and let out a soft moan. You moved you're other hand down in between your legs and slowly dragged a finger over you're clothed clit and moaned. After repeating that for a while you were soaked through your panties so you slipped them off and let them join the rest of your clothes on the floor. You moaned when the cool air hit your hot dripping pussy. You spread your legs and slowly inserted one finger inside and you let out a small moan. You then added a second finger and began moving them in and out of you. Your hand that was playing with your nipple gripped the sheets underneath you and you threw your head back and closed your eyes.

When you opened them again and lifted your head you let out a scream and took your fingers out closing your legs and covering your breasts. Sitting in a chair in front of your bed was a teenage boy staring at you. You recognized him as Tate Langdon, the boy who murdered 15 students at Westfield High, your school, he was shot by a S.W.A.T. team in this very room. You came across him while researching about the past residents of the house. You knew he did horrible things but you still felt oddly attracted to him and it was pissing you off. 

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" You yelled at him. He seemed unfazed. "This used to be my room." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug. His face held no emotion. "Well it's not anymore so get the fuck out!" You said. "Nah. I'm good. You can continue though." He smirked. You looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" You asked. "You heard me. Continue." He answered and leaned back in the chair. You didn't move. Although half of you, the horny half, was telling you to do as he said because you found him so attractive and the thought of him watching you finger yourself was turning you on even more. The other half of you was telling you there was a fucking murderer in your room watching you like a fucking perv. Who knew how long he'd been there? The horny half of you won so you slowly spread your legs again exposing your soaked cunt to him. You thought you saw a faint smirk on his face but other wise his face was emotionless. You slowly moved your hand back between your legs and rubbed your clit slowly making you let out a moan. Your other hand went back to gripping the sheets. 

"Finger yourself." You heard Tate say as he watched you play with your clit. You slipped two fingers inside of you and picked up where you left off. After thrusting your fingers in and out of you for a few minutes and moaning you heard shuffling and a zipper unzipping. You looked up at Tate who was still in the chair but now his cock was out and he was slowly jerking it. You couldn't take your eyes off it. It was big and thick and starting to drip with pre-cum. You're mouth watered a bit at the thought of having it in your mouth. Your lips stretched around the thick girth of his cock while he grabbed the back of your head and fucked your mouth. "Faster." Tate ordered you were snapped out of your daydream and moved your fingers faster and gripping the sheets tighter. Tate also picked up his pace and thumbed his slit making him moan deeply which made you bite your lip. You threw your head back again and bucked your hips which made your fingers hit your g-spot so you moaned loudly. "Fuck." Tate swore, his eyes still fixated on your fingers drilling your cunt. "Shit, faster." Tate breathed out pumping his hand around himself faster as you moved your hand faster. You watched him pleasure him self and you clenched around your fingers. "Fuck." You said. "Curl your fingers." Tate moaned and you did, your fingers brushing against your g-spot again and you clenched around your fingers another time and moaned. "Ah, fuck I'm close" You breathed out. "Not yet" Tate growled jerking himself off even faster. You wondered what it would be like being stretched around him as he pounded his cock into you as fast as humanly possible. Maybe you wouldn't be able to walk right the next day.

"Fuck! Cum on the count of three." Tate said and you nodded, desperate to release. "Three. Look at me" Tate started, you two made eye contact. It felt like he was staring into your soul. "Two........One! AH FUCK!" Tate moaned loudly bucking his hips up fucking his hand and cumming. You followed along cumming on your fingers and throwing your head back and arching your back, your toes curling. You both were a sweaty, panting mess. After a minute you caught your breath and pulled your fingers out, your arm going limp. Tate tucked himself back in his pants and did his jeans back up. "Fuck" He said under his breath looking at the mess he made on his hand. He stood up and walked to the side of your bed and raise his hand to your mouth. "Clean it." He said and you grabbed his wrist and started licking his cum off. It was salty and slightly sweet. You let go of his wrist when his hand was clean. He then grabbed your wrist and brought your fingers to his mouth sucking your slick off your fingers. You softly moaned as his tongue swirled around your fingers. He took them out of his mouth and went back to the end of the bed and crawled in between your legs. "What are you doing?" You asked him as he laid on his stomach. "Cleaning you up." He explained and grabbed your hips pulling you forward. You could feel his hot breath on your pussy and you let out a small squeak. Then you felt his tongue slowly drag up your slit and you moaned. He flicked your sensitive clit with his tongue and you shuttered. He chuckled and lapped at your pussy. He dipped his tongue inside you and began fucking you with it. He lifted his head up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve when he finished eating you out and stood up walking back over to the side of the bed. He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. You were panting slightly and stared into his eyes with your half lidded ones. "You're such a slut. You fingered yourself in front of a stranger in your room." He sneered. "You're not a stranger....I know who you are....I know what you did." You replied. He smirked, but you could tell there was regret in his eyes. He roughly and sloppily kissed you then let go of your chin and walked over to the door opening it before turning his head to look at you. "You'll see me around" He winked and left closing the door behind him.

You sighed. "Damn....that was hot." You got up and dressed yourself when you heard the front door unlocking. "Honey, we're home!" Your mom called out. You left your room and walked downstairs to greet them. "Hey. Did you have a nice date?" You asked. "We are definitely going back to that restaurant...you have got to try the food there!" Your mom exclaimed. "Haha ok mom." You laughed. "Did you have fun home alone?" Your dad asked sarcastically. You were about to answer when you saw Tate down the hall who smirked at you. "Oh yeah." You said not so sarcastically.

**Author's Note:**

> im such a dirty sinner. Comments, Kudos and all that other shit is appreciated!


End file.
